ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
A Midsummer Night's Dream
is the second episode of Ultraman Ginga. Synopsis While Alien Valky is dancing and teasing the Spark Dolls, Dark Lugiel approaches him and give Valky a new mission. Meanwhile, the illegal dumpers earlier had been sentenced into exorcism ritual by Hikaru's grandpa, Hotsuma whom believes that they have been possessed by evil spirit. As the ritual ended, it shocked all of them. Later, while everyone plays football, a maniac biker disturbs them and chases Misuzu. Hikaru saves her while Taro uses his Ultra Psychokinesis to hold him off for Officer Kakky to catch him. But the maniac biker escapes again. At night, Hikaru thanked Taro for rescuing them earlier as Taro revealed that such information about Ginga are nonexist in the Land of Light archives. Taro later reveals all of the information of Ultraman to Hikaru. The next day, Hikaru's friends wake him up and Misuzu is nowhere to be seen. As Hikaru race to fnd her, he bumped into Tomoya. According to two of Hikaru's friends, he was a quiet, active and non social person however, he did gave Hikaru a warm welcoming when the two first met after bumping into each other while on his way from the Ginga Shrine. Hikaru found Misuzu at a swing. She revealed that during their second grade, they were playing at the woods but Misuzu got lost and the mad biker chase from yesterday had reflash the memory back. Alien Valky approach the previous mad biker and give him a Dark Dummy Spark and a Spark Doll. Upon seeking out his prey, the biker transformed into Kemur Man before her and chased the terrified girl through an empty school building. Eventually losing her pursuant, Misuzu was granted a brief respite when she bumps into a cop on patrol. However, Kemur Man reappeared behind the unsuspecting policeman, coating him with his teleporting goo. As Kemur Man closed in on Misuzu, he was ambushed by Hikaru with a soccer ball to the head. Frustrated, the alien engaged Hikaru Raido in a one-sided brawl, with Ginga's host getting brutalized by Kemur Man. Upon seeing how Hikaru was in trouble and remembering how he had always been there for her, Misuzu mustered all her courage and assaulted Kemur Man with a mop, subsequently landing a low blow to his crotch that caused the alien to writhe around in agony. Annoyed and angered beyond his limits, Kemur Man finally grew into his giant form. With Ultraman Taro's timely arrival, Hikaru quickly UltraLived into Thunder Darambia to engage his now colossal foe. However, the Synthetic Monster was no match for Kemur Man's superior agility as his electrical attacks fail to connect. Getting cocky from it, Kemur Man exploited his speed advantage and ridiculed Thunder Darambia by farting into its face and stuffing a tree into its mouth. Deciding to put an end to Kemur Man's crazy antics, Hikaru UltraLived into Ginga. The tables immediately turned against the alien's favor as Ginga's speed far outclassed his own. After being kicked back and forth repeatedly by the warrior of light, Kemur Man was forcefully launched into space. Ginga then took to the skies and exited into space, changing into his Fireball Mode as he charged towards the frantic alien. Despite it's comical attempt to swim away, Kemur Man was ultimately caught by the hero's Ginga Fireball finisher. Reverting back into a Spark Doll, the alien fell back to Earth, landing near his traumatized and burnt biker host. Hikaru and Misuzu reunited as they were watched by Tomoya. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Spark Dolls Used *Ultraman Ginga *Thunder Darambia *Kemur Man *Alien Valky DVD/Blu-Ray Release Ultraman Ginga Volume 1 features Episodes 1-3. 51Txu0ksBEL.jpg|DVD Cover 775dd0f4.jpg|Blu-Ray Category:Ultraman Ginga Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga